When Lives Collide
by alexandra101
Summary: Dean and Sam meet the Master of Death.  Will they join forces to defeat Lucifer or kill each other? Will a romance bloom between Harry and...it wouldn't be fun telling you, so read if you want to find out. I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. 1st Fic
1. Chapter 1

A clear night sky only ruined by flashes of lightening and the roar of thunder. We see a raven-haired teen with the most shocking green eyes staring into the darkness. His face a mask of sorrow and determination to stop the upcoming storm.

"So the apocalypse has begun." Said the teen with the melodious voice.

* * *

><p>A while after the release of Lucifer from his cage Sam and Dean continued to hunt monsters. Presently they are in Cimarron forest in Kansas looking for a werewolf that has been preying on campers.<p>

"Why did we have to leave my baby?" Complained Dean.

"It's impossible to drive the car in this forest, Dean." Said an annoyed Sam.

"Bu- did you hear that?" Asked a startled Dean. The Winchester hunters loaded their guns and prepared to attack. They managed five steps before the werewolves attacked.

It turned out that there wasn't one werewolf but a whole pack. The two brothers were fighting a losing battle; as soon as they take out one werewolf another one takes their place.

"Dean we need to-." A werewolf tackled the younger brother before he managed to finish his sentence. The older hunter managed to shoot the werewolf that was attacking his brother before his gun was thrown out of his hands. The ravenous wolves were closing in on them. A wolf was about to slash Dean with its claws when a green flash of light suddenly hit it. In seconds more flashes of lights took out the rest.

Dean and Sam quickly found their weapons and were on guard.

"Who's there? Show yourself demon!"

"I am much more powerful than those abominations, hunters." Spoke a cold musical voice that echoed in the dark forest. "You should be thankful that I saved your meaningless lives."

"Why you-!" Dean was interrupted by a jab to the ribs. "Ignore my jerk of a brother. We are very grateful for your help. May we speak to you in person so we can thank you." Said Sam.

"Very well." The voice replied. Suddenly a person completely covered in a black cloak appeared. The hunters tensed for a moment before relaxing a bit. The mysterious person removed the hood of the cloak. The two brothers were too shocked to say anything.

The person wasn't ugly; in fact it was quite the opposite. He has a face that was more beautiful than handsome with a slender body build, midnight black hair, long eyelashes, and kissable lips. His most unique feature were his eyes, the color of the green flash of light that was seen minutes before.

Snapping out of his daze Sam asked. "Who and what are you?"

"I am Harry Potter Black, the Master of Death." Answered the inhumanly beautiful boy.

"What is the Master of Death? Asked a curious Sam.

"I control death itself among other things." Harry answered. _My title is self -explanatory you dunderhead._

"What was that light show and why did you save us?" Demanded Dean, who just now awakened from his stupor.

"To answer your questions, those 'lights' were the spells that I used to kill the werewolves, the reason I save-." Harry was cut off from his explanation by a gunshot that directly hit his heart.

Sam and Dean were shocked that the teen didn't drop dead. They can see Harry's features darkening with annoyance and a bit of anger. All he did was wave his hand and their weapons disappeared.

"Now, we can have this conversation without anymore interruptions. I am a natural born wizard; the magic comes from myself and not a demon. The reason I saved your sorry hides was because I want to prevent the apocalypse from happening, if you two died it would be harder to stop this mess. Anymore questions?" Said the calm teen.

"Yeah, how come you didn't die when I shot you with the Colt?" Asked a very annoyed Dean.

"I control death, I cannot die. Even if Lucifer wins he will not be able to kill me. I prefer not to be directly involved, but if you two fail to stop him I will have to kill him." Said a bored Harry.

"If you can kill the Devil why don't you do it?" Demanded Dean.

"Believe me I want to but I can't because the angels and demons don't know that I exist, and if this changes every supernatural being will be after me." Said a very annoyed Harry.

"I will be seeing you around Dean and Sam." Harry waved his hand and the brother's weapons appeared. In the next moment Harry disappeared without a sound.

"Well that was interesting." Said a tired Sam.

"Yeah, and how does he know our names?" Asked an equally fatigued Dean.

"I guess we'll find out the next time we meet him. Let's get back to the motel." Said Sam. The brothers started walking back to the path that they came from, not noticing the Master of Death that was in the forest listening in on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's in my story. I never wrote a fanfiction before today. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. :)

* * *

><p>After a couple of days Sam got a call from Bobby about a new case in Missouri. Dean and Sam were in the Impala heading to their next hunt.<p>

"So what's the case?" Asked Dean.

"People are dying by the dozens in Springfield, Missouri." Said Sam. Right when Dean was about to reply, but a new voice interrupted them.

"You do realize that this is a trap made by Lucifer?" Said the currently emotionless Master of Death.

"Holy Shit! Dude don't just pop into my baby!" Screamed Dean as he almost drove the car into a ditch.

"Right I am incredibly sorry." Said a smirking Harry.

"Wait what do you mean this hunt is a trap? How do you even know?" Asked a shocked Sam.

"Lucifer ordered a bunch of his disgusting creations to kill humans to gain your attention." Harry patiently explained. "Obviously this worked." He said sarcastically. "He plans to use the humans including your brother to make you say yes." He spoke directly to Sam.

"I know all this because reapers were reporting to me." He stated.

"You must swear an oath that you will not share the information that I will disclose to you and anything about me, that includes gossiping to your angel." Said Harry. Sam and Dean hesitated for a few moments but swore the oaths and Harry began his explanation.

Harry hesitated at first but started explaining. "I also have a boss that always knows everything, because of her ancestry it is impossible for her not to know what events will occur."

"Who is your boss?" Asked Dean.

"I am Harry's boss." Answered a new feminine voice.

"What is it with everyone and popping into the Impala?" Demanded an annoyed Dean. He looked over at Sam who was staring at the backseat of the Impala with a look of awe. Dean stopped the car and turned around to look at the new addition to their group. He has never seen such a perfect woman.

Their new member looks to be around 18-25 years old with long silver hair, eyes that change colors, high cheek bones, long black eyelashes, plump lips, mesmerizing tattoos that mark her pale skin, and a body to die for.

"Are you two done ogling me?" Asked the beautiful woman.

Dean finally snapped out of his shock and started asking questions.

"So what's your name babe?

The woman's eyes changed into a red color to express her annoyance at Dean's flirting. "My name is Trinity Vardis." She said in a chilling but still musical voice.

"So what is your parentage?" Asked a curious Sam.

"My father is the son of Mother Chaos and Father Order and my mother is the daughter of Lady Death and the Lord of Time. I was born thousands of years before your God even existed. I became both Lady Death and Time because my mother did not want to be responsible for anything. I rule over the land of the dead, time, and a world that holds true demons that aren't abominations like the ones you have in this place. Everyone here believes that the Horseman of Death is the actual Death, but he is actually one of my creations. My father became order and his twin brother became chaos. I always want to spread chaos and order because of my ancestry. I rarely venture to the Earth because I don't particularly like the creatures that live here."

The Winchester brothers were staring at her with awe and shock.

"Why would you want to help us if you don't like the creatures here?" Asked Sam.

"I do have friends that inhabit this world and it is amusing to observe this God's creations. " Answered Trinity.

"Is Harry one of your friends?" Sam asked as he stared between Harry and Trinity. "Yes, I gave him the position to influence life and death, and he is immortal like me." Said the powerful being.

"So what do we do about the trap that Lucifer's going to spring on us?" Asked Dean.

"We go and fight Lucifer's minions." Answered Trinity and Harry in perfect harmony.

"I like that answer." Said Dean as he grins and starts the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. I only own my oc's. Please Review, I want to know how I'm doing on my story.

**Telepathic Connection**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Hours later the group was ten miles away from Springfield. Dean and Sam simultaneously felt a shiver go down their backs.<p>

"What was that?" Asked Sam as he stared at Trinity's glowing white eyes.

"I have cloaked this vehicle so the demons do not sense our approach. There are at least a dozen of those abominations waiting for your arrival. Harry and I will be helping you annihilate Lucifer's spawns from the shadows." Explained the calm ancient being.

"That explained the burst of power; shouldn't we call backup, maybe get Castiel to help us with the demons?" Asked the older Winchester since he is worried for his brother's safety.

"You should not everything will be alright. Since you are Castiel's charge, the angel will most likely show up. After this battle we will reveal ourselves to the angel who has saved you countless of times." Answered Harry with an air of confidence.

Around noon they finally arrived at their destination. The air around the city was chilling and filled with dread. There were barely any living creatures outside. The people that they do see look like puppets. To say the least Sam and Dean were very shocked at this sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded a horrified Dean.

"The demons that inhabit this city are using a mind control spell is on the humans. These types of spells are usually easy to break, but the Devil's energy is giving the spell an enormous power boost. The only way to break this spell is to kill the demons and for me to shatter Lucifer's connection to the spell." Said a nonchalant Trinity.

"Won't that be revealing yourself and becoming a major target since Satan will show up?" Sam pointed out.

"I do not mind revealing myself because Lucifer won't be able to sense most of my power. Harry will remain in the shadows before and after I reveal myself. I have seen that today is not meant to be the final confrontation between heaven and hell, which is why I will banish Satan and the angels so they do not start a battle before it is meant to occur." Answered Trinity with the utmost belief that nothing will go wrong.

Dean and Sam steeled their nerves and got out of the car followed by the two powerful beings. The hunters watched as Trinity and Harry practically disappear into the shadows. Though they weren't able to see them, the brothers indeed felt their watchful eyes.

"**Can you hear us?"** Was heard in Dean and Sam's mind.

"**What the hell is this?" **Thought Dean.

"**Harry, Trinity is that you?" **Asked Sam through their connection.

"**Yes it is us, we made a telepathic connection between the four of us so we are able to contact each other without revealing our locations." **Answered one voice in perfect harmony.

Dean and Sam didn't like this but they had to agree that it was a safe way to maintain contact between the four of them. The 'one' voice told them the directions to find the demons that weren't in groups. The hunters soon received a warning from Trinity, as she appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"We will be attacked by a group of demons shortly." Said the currently emotionless woman.

"Well what do we have here three humans that fell into a trap?" Said one of the arrogant demons.

"What makes you believe that it is us that has fallen into a trap?" Said the silver-haired woman with the chilling smile. As a beautiful gun appeared in each of her hands. That was all the warning the demons had before the table was turned on them. In minutes all the demons were destroyed. Trinity's eyes started to glow a menacing red as she let loose a small portion of pure chaotic energy that broke the mind control spell. Soon the cold power of the Devil and the pure energy of the angels were felt by the group.

"Now how was it possible for three humans to break my spell?" Asked Lucifer with annoyance as his plan to get Sam to say yes was practically ruined.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Taunted Dean.

"You do realize I can still use you two as leverage?" Lucifer asked with arrogance in his voice. Lucifer thought that the exotic woman was weak so he appeared next to her and was about to grab her. The emotionless woman quickly punched Lucifer that sent him flying through two walls and knocking him unconscious.

"You are so sure of your power and yet you were not able to sense that I an not human, you cretin." Said the woman with currently burning gold eyes.

Suddenly a group of angels that want the apocalypse to occur appeared, and soon after Castiel arrived.

"Dean it is your destiny to be Michael's sword. Just say yes and the foretold battle may begin." Said an unknown angel.

"**Dean keep them occupied."** Commanded Trinity.

"Fuck no, I'm not going to be a condom for Michael to use. There is nothing that you can do to make me say yes to the dick. I'm not going to be forced to kill my brother because of a bunch of dicks with wings that are in a middle of a family feud. So why don't you fuck off and tell Michael to go find someone else." Said an annoyed Dean.

The angel became enraged and was about to attack the group when suddenly a blinding gold light threw them and Satan out of this world.

After the light died down there was complete silence for a while, which was broken by Castiel. "Who are you and what did you do to my brothers?" Demanded Castiel.

"This is Trinity Vardis and this is Harry Potter Black." Sam said as Harry appeared by Trinity's side.

"I have banished them since the battle is not meant to occur. They were not harmed during this." Explained Trinity.

Castiel was relieved by this information but he was still on edge. Harry and Trinity got Castiel to swear the same oath as Dean and Sam, and was informed about their plans and the things that they went through so far. After the whole explanation Castiel couldn't do anything but stare at the two powerful beings. "You knocked the Devil out?" Castiel asked Trinity.

"Yes, I had to put that fool in his place." Answered the amused woman.

Castiel's and Trinity's conversation was rudely interrupted by a worn out Dean. "Can we continue this conversation some other time?"

"Of course." Answered the three supernatural beings. The five of them got into the Impala and drove to the nearest motel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. It would be great if you guys review I want to hear how I'm doing on my story. :)

* * *

><p>As soon as the humans entered the motel room they collapsed into their beds and fell asleep.<p>

**Next morning….**

When Sam woke up he checked his phone and found that he missed a call from Bobby. He tried calling back and there was no answer, after five more attempts he really started worrying.

"Dean, Dean wake up." Said a semi panicking Sam.

"Wha- it's too early to get up." Mumbled Dean.

"Bobby's not picking up his phone. I think something happened to him Dean. We have to go to Bobby's to make sure that he's fine." Said a worried Sam. That answer definitely woke Dean up and they were ready to head out. The two brothers went to the Impala and left. Thee hours later the Winchester's stopped at the nearest diner to get food. As soon as the brothers entered they noticed Harry sitting at a table. Sam and Dean joined Harry at the table. A waiter came and the brothers ordered their food.

"Where's Cas and Trinity?" Asked Dean.

"Castiel is searching for God and Trinity is helping him since he is growing weaker from losing his grace. They will be joining us when we arrive at Bobby's place." Explained Harry.

"That's good news that Castiel won't be in so much danger." Said a relieved Sam.

**With Castiel and Trinity….**

"What made you believe God is in South America? This is clearly a trap, we will be attacked by your brethren in some time. " Said an annoyed Trinity.

"There were talks about many strange happenings occurring in this area. I did not realize that this might be a trap set by my brothers." Answered the glum angel. They continued exploring the area because Castiel wanted to face his brothers. A few hours later they were attacked by a large group of angels.

"It is no use searching for Father Castiel he is dead, give up there is no escape." Said one of the angels before they attacked the duo with their heavenly blades.

Castiel and Trinity summoned their own blades and went on offense. It took them an hour before they were able to take out all the angels. The two were both covered in the blood of the angels that they have slain. Castiel dropped his sword and fell to his knees from the wounds inflicted by his brothers. Trinity put down her weapon and quickly healed him before he passed out from the pain. They sat in silence for a few moments until Castiel started talking to distract himself from the loss of his brothers.

"What kind of sword is that?" He asked as he stared at the beautiful sword. It has a pure black stone handle with smooth milky white stones engraved in it. The most astonishing thing is the blade, it looks like it is made out of glass as the red stains of the blood are absorbed right into the handle which caused the stones to turn a blood red color.

"This is a katana that I made many years ago using my powers and various stones that had magical properties. Its name is Cruenta Choreis, which translates to bloody dance in Latin. When the blade absorbs a certain amount of blood I am able to use the energy it gains from it." Explained the proud woman. Trinity noticed that Castiel looked depressed after it got silent and decided to try to give him hope.

"God is not dead Castiel. He will not interfere but He is watching. You have Harry and I helping you and the humans and you should know I will not lose anything I care about because of some spoiled children that want to massacre humans and everone that oppose them." Trinity whispers and kisses Castiel on the forehead.

After this Castiel and Trinity were lost in their own thoughts for many hours when they finally decided to go and find the Winchester's.

**Back to the Winchester's group….**

Sam, Dean, and Harry finally arrived at Bobby's house. They found Trinity and Castiel waiting outside of the house.

"What has happened?" Asked Castiel.

"Bobby has not been answering his phone. We believe something has happened to him." Answered Harry.

The whole group went inside the house and found some blood on the floor.

"The demon that has taken him is somewhere nearby, it was able to weaken and break through the wards protecting this house. The demon is using Bobby as bait to lure you two into a trap." Explained Trinity.

"Demons sure love to try and trap you guys don't they." Said a sarcastic Harry.

"What should we do?" Asked a worried Sam.

"We fall into the trap and rescue Bobby." Answered Castiel.

* * *

><p>An hour later they arrived in an abandoned factory. Trinity's eyes glowed white as she cloaked them from the demon. The group quickly and quitly snuck in and found where the demon and Bobby is. They were listening in on the demon's monologue.<p>

"I will capture those hunters and present them as a gift for father. He will reward me for handing him his and his brothers destined vessels. I will enjoy killing you and the rest of the group." Said the cocky demon.

Team free will attacked the demon. It was caught off guard because he wasn't able to sense the group. Using the demon killing knife Sam made the final blow and killed the demon.

"About time you got here, idjits." Said Bobby. Dean quickly untied Bobby from the chair. The humans walked back to the Impala and drove back to the house in tense silence. When they got back to the house the three supernatural creatures were waiting for them.

"So who and what are you two?" Demanded the paranoid hunter.

"You have to swear an oath not to say anything about what you will hear today." Said Harry. Bobby looked at Dean and Sam, when they nodded he swore the oath of secrecy. After the whole explanation Bobby was left gaping at them and then he burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's about time something good has happened to you two." Said Bobby with relief as the odds of them beating heaven and hell dramatically increased.

"You guys should get some rest." Bobby said to the brothers and then turned to the three nonhumans and said. "I have some spare room if you would like to stay."

"Harry and I will be heading home for tonight." Trinity turned to Castiel and said. "You are welcomed to join us."

"Yes I believe I will." Said Castiel with a small smile.

The three said their goodbye's and left for the night.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will probably have Castiel exploring Trinity's and Harry's home and some other things. I hope you guys enjoy my story!<p> 


End file.
